muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sesamstrasse
Development I've read through this article, and I'm not sure I understand why Sesamstrasse in "in development."--Gonzofan 06:19, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :..Oh wait, I think I understand.--Gonzofan 06:22, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Guy Smiley/Robert Can someone please change the term showmaster in game show host (or whatever). It seems to me like a german pseudo-anglicism, but I'm not sure for 100%.--88.65.95.152 20:48, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Sesamstraße The term SESAMSTRASSE is used in capitals only and exclusively for the logo. Otherwise it is spelled correctly Sesamstraße--84.57.83.29 07:05, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :This wiki is in English, so we prefer to use English-language lettering for the text. For example, we refer to the Russian show as Ulitsa Sezam rather than "Улица Сезам", and Zhima Jie instead of "芝麻街". We note the German spelling with the phrase ("Sesamstraße" in German) at the top of the page. -- Danny (talk) 14:05, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Vandalism I didn't want to "vandalize" (is that correct?) this article. This Edit I did only to explain the german names. If this is regarded as vandalism, I have to apologize.--84.57.83.29 06:51, 4 February 2007 (UTC) (same as 88.65.107.197) :Yeah, I think people jumped on your contribution, because you aren't signed in. Please create a user name, and then it'll be easier for people to communicate with you. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 14:05, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Big Bird in old episodes? I read on the Sesame Planet website that this is how Sesamstrasse got started: At first, they aired Sesame Street mixed in with German animations and films. Then, they got their own version with Big Bird as the only Muppet interacting with the live-actors in the German street scenes, and the rest of the show consisting of films(US/German), animation(US/German) and Muppet skits. Then the site also said that critics complained that the show was too American and so they added Samson and Tiffy, and eventually writing Big Bird off the show. Should I add this info on the page? MasterYoshi 15:06, 15 July 2006 (UTC) :Sure! There's a couple sentences about that at the beginning of the "History" section. Feel free to add more. -- Danny (talk) 15:24, 15 July 2006 (UTC) ::No, no, no guys! Don't add that piece of misinformation! This is how it goes: At first, they aired a completely dubbed version of Sesame Street in German, with the exact same US street scenes -- and some of the character names changed (Big Bird = Bibo, Oscar the Grouch = Oscar der Griesgram, Susan = Susanne). Germany never had its "own version with Big Bird as the only Muppet interacting with the live-actors in the German street scenes" -- Sesame Planet misinterpreted some information there. I should know, since I a) remember those episodes from original airings and tons of reruns during the 80s, and b) have some of those classic episodes on tape and DVD. The images of Big Bird on the German street scene were taken during a German anniversary episode featuring Samson, Tiffy, some German actors and "Bibo" and "Griesgram Oscar" as special guests from the US version (they actually called them "our American friends" if I remember correctly). Also, if I remember right, the rest of the show consisting of films and animation; both a mix of US- and German-produced stuff; came later too, with the introduction of Samson, Tiffy and the German set. -- Julian (talk) 16:28, 15 July 2006 (UTC) :::Cool, it's good to have somebody around who knows what they're talking about. Julian, do you want to add that info to the History section of this article? -- Danny (talk) 23:10, 15 July 2006 (UTC) ::::You guys can go ahead and add that. I still don't feel all the way comfortable with adding stuff to the Wiki, 'cause I never know how and where to put it all -- I guess I should really go through some kind of FAQ or HowTo to understand how you're all working over here. I'm still just copying and pasting the following signature, while adding the date in manually (although I bet there's a code for that somewhere)... -- Clueless Julian (talk) 17:46, 15 July 2006 (UTC) Sesamstrasse vs Sesamstraße *I saw Guillermo moved this article to Sesamstraße, and I moved it back, thinking that it would make it hard for people to link to it. Then I remembered that moving it automatically means it'll redirect from Sesamstrasse to here. Here's a question, though -- are we going to list the Hebrew, Russian and Arabic shows using the Hebrew, Russian and Arabic characters? -- Toughpigs 18:38, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) * I've been told that the ß is no longer used in Germany: "Sesamstrasse" is the actual recent spelling. -- Jog 08:41, 25 Dec 2005 (UTC)Jog * This might be a good question for Julian. Where is that boy? When do we get popular enough that other German Muppet fans are editing here? -- Scarecroe 15:25, 25 Dec 2005 (UTC) *So can we move this back to Sesamstrasse? -- Toughpigs 17:40, 25 Dec 2005 (UTC) *I'm going to move it for now, unless somebody has a reason to put it back. -- Toughpigs 17:50, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Hi, I'm from Germany and discovered this project just a few minutes ago. I can tell you that the 'ß' hasn't disappeared in German language completely. It has been replaced by 'ss' only after short vocals. As the 'a' in 'straße' is a long vocal, the 'ß' remains! You may ask, why the official logo of the German series spells 'SESAMSTRASSE'? The reason is tricky but simple: the 'ß' isn't used when writing in capitals and is always replaced by 'SS' no matter how long or short the preceding vocal is. So the following versions are correct: 'SESAMSTRASSE' and 'Sesamstraße' ... got it? ;o) -- Sven H. 31 Dec 2005 *I think since the text is in English, that for the most part we should use the English spelling -- and then the same would be true for Arabic, Russian and Hebrew for the other international shows. I put in a phrase at the beginning -- (Sesamstraße in German). I think that could be improved, but I can't think of a phrase that sounds better. Does that work? -- Toughpigs 14:50, 31 Dec 2005 (UTC) Manfred Krug I'm not sure if it is correct to call him (only) an east german actor, because he left the GDR in 1977 and when he started to act in the Sesamstraße he was a west german actor. It would be beter to call him an east/west german actor, although his most important work he did in east germany.--84.57.84.153 04:43, 5 February 2007 (UTC)